Miss Congeniality: Sanchez Style
by afro-dite1
Summary: LAPD Officer Miranda Sanchez is railroaded into entering the Miss California pageant by her best friend. Will she wow everyone there or fall flat on her face? And what is deal with her gorgeous partnerbodyguard? FINALLY UPDATED SEP24
1. I Already Signed You Up

Hi people. CHASE here. This is my new fan fiction. I love the idea I hope you do too.  
  
MISS CONGENIALITY : SANCHEZ STYLE  
  
Miranda jammed her keys into the door of her apartment and jiggled them. Her lock was giving trouble again. She gave the keys one last vindictive twist and the door sprung magically open as if nothing was ever wrong. She slammed it shut behind her and flung her duffel bag unto the closest chair. Today was a sucky day. Sucky, sucky, sucky,............... Sucky! Her period was almost due so she was in the throes of PMSland. She had a humongous argument with her male chauvinistic but extremely gorgeous partner Trent. She fell while trying to climb over a fence and was immediately graced with a gun in her face by the crook she was trying to catch. Well at least he learnt not to mess with a cranky woman with cramps. One swift kick to the balls was all it took. She wouldn't tell her mother that though. She would go "Mi hija. Why did you have to pick such a dangerous job. My blood pressure's always high from worrying about you." Sometimes she hated being on the LAPD. Nah. She didn't, it just got annoying sometimes.  
  
She was finally home with no one and nothing to bother her. Except for the fact that she had promised Gordo that she would water his plants for him while he was away living out his dream of being assistant director to Steven Speilberg in Hollywood. Why didn't he ask his neighbour to take care of the stupid plants? Oh yeah. She WAS his neighbour. Well one floor down anyway. Well.... Why did he have to have plants anyway? Why didn't he just have moulding pizza like all other twenty three year old males? He always had to be neat. Why was she suffering for his neatness? Why was this suddenly a problem? She didn't have a problem with watering his plants before. Right... Today was a sucky sucky day. Oh well, the plants wouldn't die if she didn't water them for one day. Wait she said that yesterday. Damn! She would go up and do it after she did her workout.  
  
She flung off her uniform revealing one of the spandex jogging suits she always wore beneath, sauntered over to her mini gym in the corner of her living room and started to do pushups counting in her head. 1, 2, 3, 4,5, 10 , 15, 20, 50 , 100. done! She smiled at her laziness and ambled to the kitchen area. She was sure she had a quart of caramel toffee ice cream in her freezer. She reached the doorway and turned back as the guilt sunk in. She hadn't done so well on the last physical assessment the force had. Maybe she should really do the 100 pushups. She went back over to the gym area. She was in the middle of no. 57 when the phone rang. She decided to ignore it. The answering machine would pick it up.  
  
"You have the right to be silent. If you utilize this right you would then have given me the greatest pleasure of not having to call you back." She heard herself say in her perfect no nonsense cop voice. She grinned at the sound of it. She loved the message. Lizzie thought it was rude but it was so her.  
  
"Miranda!" Speaking of the devil "I have the most amazing news! You won't believe it" Oh oh, whenever Lizzie said that it meant trouble. Maybe she should take this call.  
  
"No."  
  
"So you're home then."  
  
"Whatever you want me to do the answer is no."  
  
"But you haven't even heard what I was going to tell you."  
  
"I don't care. Your amazing news always has me dating, the most obnoxious cousin of a friend that's in town or shelling out money to pay for the most un- fun girls night out. So I'll spare you the trouble of telling me and just say no."  
  
"But, its not anything like that! And anyway you can't say no because I already signed you up." Now Miranda was REALLY suspicious. Lizzie and the words 'I already signed you up' brought back some excruciatingly embarrassing memories. Like the time Lizzie had convinced her their freshman year of high school to sign up for the school play. She obviously did not remember her performance from the year before. She did it anyway, try out that is, if only to shut Lizzie up. She ended up falling off the stage while trying to portray a girl spinning with excitement. Did she mention that that was how she broke her arm? And that was only one of the vault of memories that Lizzie's words re-opened.  
  
"Signed me up for what?" She said the words slowly preparing herself for the worst. For all she know it could be for that year's season of bachelor or maybe even a single's only cruise with only fifty something old geezers going through a mid life crisis. Lizzie was always trying to set her up. Maybe Lizzie signed her up to be hit by a bus for a million dollars. Knowing Lizzie it could be exactly that bad.  
  
"Well, don't get mad at me. " Miranda prepared to get angry "But I signed you up for the Miss California pageant and they want you to come in for an interview in the next two weeks. Isn't that great!!?!!!" Miranda didn't even hear Lizzie's extra perky, over excited last comment. This wasn't as bad as anything she had thought of before. This was millions of times worse. 


	2. Self Inspection

"Are you crazy?!!!!!! Are you insane?!!!!! Are you...... I'm running out of synonyms! Lizzie how could you!" Miranda was sputtering with rage. Never in a million years did she think that she would ever do such an evil thing.  
  
" Miranda, calm down. This is a great opportunity for you. Think of how much this will complete you as an individual."  
  
"If its such a great opportunity then why don't YOU do it? You know how much beauty pageants can do for the career of an anchorwoman." Ironic isn't it? That was Kate's dream job in the 8th grade and Lizzie got it. Just like everything else Kate wanted in high school too. From Ethan, to the lead in Romeo and Juliet to Homecoming Queen. Miranda was proud of Lizzie. She had finally realized her potential in high school and had lost her insecurity. She had blossomed even more in college and was now a vibrant, self-assured and charismatic woman. She was still however, the object of her wrath at the moment.  
  
"I don't compete against my best friend Miranda."  
  
"Oh that won't be a problem because I'M NOT DOING IT!"  
  
"Come on Miranda! Why not?"  
  
"Why should I Lizzie. I'm a police officer. Police officers don't enter beauty pageants."  
  
"Sandra Bullock's character did in Miss Congeniality. You know that's your favorite movie."  
  
" There are so many things wrong with what you just said. First of all she was an FBI agent not a cop. Second she only did it to catch a terrorist. And thirdly, I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO GRACIE- LOU FREEBUSH!" The frustration was too much for Miranda. Sometimes Lizzie liked to play dense just to get what she wanted. Not this time McGuire. Not this time. "Besides. SHE could turn glasses of water into musical instruments. I have no talent."  
  
"WHAT!? Miranda Sanchez, voted most talented of Hillridge High for the years 2004, 2005, and 2006 is saying she has no talent?!! 'Randa you have the greatest voice since ever!"  
  
"I haven't sung in ages. Besides I don't want strangers to be analyzing how I look in a bathing suit."  
  
"Too late. They already have and they love it." Lizzie bit her tongue regretting that she had ever let that come out. Why did she have to have such a big mouth!?  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Umm.... nothing. Hey did Gordo call you yet?" When in doubt change the subject. That never worked with Miranda, however.  
  
"Lizzie." She said threateningly.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Jeez. IsentthepicturesthatwepersuadedGordotogethisfriendtodoforustothepageantcompa nyincludingtheonesofyouinyourbathingsuit."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you betrayed the trust and friendship that we had since childhood and sent the pictures that I didn't want to take in the first place, to a PAGEANT I didn't want to enter IN THE FIRST PLACE. That's really low Lizzie. Really low."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry but Miranda you HAVE to do this."  
  
"WHY! WHY LIZZIE! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHY!!!!!" She didn't care that the walls of the building were paper thin and that her neighbours could probably hear every word she had just said. Hell, she didn't care if they heard it halfway to China. She just wanted an answer. No. Not any answer. She wanted the truth.  
  
"BECAUSE MIRANDA SANCHEZ YOU NEED TO REALIZE EXACTLY HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE!" Apparently Lizzie was finally ready to give it to her. "Jeez Miranda! You walk around trying to prove to everyone that you're so tough and you're ignoring when people tell you the truth. I know what it's like to not give yourself the chance you deserve Miranda. I've done it for more than half my life. You're gorgeous. But you won't let any guy get close enough to you to believe them when they tell you. I know that sometimes you just want to act all feminine inside just because its a kick but you refuse to because you don't want to give up your tough exterior."  
  
"What are you talking about. I dress up all pretty and go out with you all the time. I flirt with guys. I wear the heels, the short dresses and the $ 200 perfumes. If that's not 'feminine'" She said the last word like a sneer. "Then what is?"  
  
"Correction. You dress up all pretty yes. You don't flirt with guys. You explain to them why you think they are chauvinist pigs. You wear heels for 20 minutes then go out to the car and slip on the flip-flops you keep handy and the only reason you have $ 200 perfumes is because I buy them for you. Miranda I swear I'll force you to do this."  
  
"Oh yeah? How?" Ha ha McGuire I'm calling you bluff, she thought.  
  
"Well I'm sure Trent would love to know how a certain pair of red lace panties ended up in his drawer after the Christmas party"  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Oh but I would." Miranda remembered the night. The guys had begged her not to bring a guy to the Christmas party that all the officers who were not on duty were invited to. She had laughingly agreed and did not disappoint when she carried Lizzie. They had ended up getting pleasantly schnockered because of too much eggnog and Lizzie, knowing that she had a crush on Trent had dared her to leave her underwear in his drawer. She had drunkenly consented, proceeded to the bathroom to take it off and then placed it in his drawer when no one was looking. He still didn't have a clue how it got there. He did get a kick out of it though. He placed it on his head and danced around the office with it the next day to the merriment of the guys and her mortification.  
  
Miranda knew when she was beat. There was no way that Trent could ever find that out. He would never let her live it down. "Ok fine." She replied and then hung up the phone angrily on Lizzie. To make sure she couldn't call back she yanked the phone out of the socket. Almost immediately after her cell phone began to ring. This time she ignored the phone and let it ring.  
  
She paced up and down pondering what she had just agreed to do. Not knowing exactly how, she found herself in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. She scowled at her reflection. She didn't deny that she was pretty but she was not gorgeous as Lizzie said. Her hair was really shiny because she had treated it well growing out the harsh colouring she had used throughout her teenage years. It now lay on her back in a blanket of black. She then examined her body. She did have ample curves and her work did keep her fit but she was not muscular like some of the other women she had seen on the force. Her butt was a little big but then again she WAS Hispanic. It actually made her look even shapelier and complimented her figure well.  
  
All this did NOT make her gorgeous. It just made her Miranda. So what if many people had approached her on the streets asking her if she ever considered modelling. This was LA. Many of them were crooks and pimps. She didn't doubt that she would arrest them in her next bust. It didn't occur to her that she never did. It didn't occur to her that they were legitimate. It didn't occur to her that when people told her that she had exotic features that they were telling the truth. It didn't occur to her that she was as beautiful as they said. She just stuck out her tongue at her reflection, put on favorite pair of sweatpants shoving her keys in them and proceeded to go take care of Gordo's beloved plants. 


	3. Fire!

"Will you stop fidgeting? And don't slouch like that either." Miranda just glared at Lizzie and slouched even more.  
  
"Keep it up McGuire, you're skating on thin ice."  
  
"Well you know what they say. If you're skating on thin ice you might as well dance." Lizzie smirked. She knew she was pushing Miranda's buttons but she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that she actually got her to come to the interview. Then again she could. She had railroaded her into it. She remembered what she had told her the day before.  
  
===!@#$%^&*()===!@#$%^&*()===!@#$%^&*()===!@#$%^&*()===  
  
"I know that you don't want to this but I'm warning you Sanchez if you purposely mess up this interview tomorrow I'll go through with my part of the deal." Miranda just rolled her eyes. She had her plans for the interview. It's not as if Lizzie was going into the room with her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I found out that one of the past presidents of my sorority is on the panel of judges and she still talks to the girl who was the president after her which means that I can find out if you say or do anything stupid on purpose. So wipe that grin off your face." Damn! Lizzie was good. When did she get so malicious?  
  
===!@#$%^&*()===!@#$%^&*()===!@#$%^&*()===!@#$%^&*()===  
  
Lizzie sneaked a peek at her best friend and for the first time wondered if she was doing the right thing. Miranda looked miserable. Then again the past two weeks had been sheer torture for her. Lizzie had made good use of all her contacts and had dragged Miranda along when she went to her speech coach, posture coach and personal trainer. She now sat beside her dressed in a short spaghetti strap dress and stiletto's that turned her 5'9'' frame into 6'2": perfect pageant height. Just as they were immersed in their own thoughts a stunningly beautiful woman with a mass of red curls stormed in and plopped down next to Miranda. She wore a fire department uniform and was followed by a petite blonde with a delicate visage. As the latter opened her mouth to speak the former promptly stopped her.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Angie. You got me here now leave me alone." Angela just smiled and leaned over her to talk to Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angela Madison. This is my friend Tremaine Clarke. I'm not being interviewed today, she is. What about you two?" She smiled sweetly. Lizzie, recognizing a kindred spirit, piped up.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth McGuire, I'm not interviewing today either but Miranda here is."  
  
"Hey haven't I seen you on the news sometimes?" Angie asked. Lizzie blushed and nodded.  
  
"Do you want my seat Angie or are you going to keep digging into my thigh with that bony elbow of yours." Tremaine was obviously still upset about something. Miranda, who liked Angie but was by no means prepared to enjoy any useless chatter herself quickly spoke up.  
  
"Actually you can switch seats with me." She then quickly got up before Angie had the chance to refuse. As she plunked down on the other side of Tremaine she began to relive the past two weeks and once again she found herself stewing at Lizzie's audacity. She didn't even notice that Tremaine was looking at her until she spoke.  
  
"So what are you in for?" Miranda looked up.  
  
"I'm being blackmailed, you?"  
  
"Dare." Miranda nodded in understanding as they both stared contemptuously at the two blondes who were chatting away like old friends. "What's the blackmail?"  
  
"Well, I kinda stuck a pair of panties in my partner's desk draw and Lizzie is threatening to tell him if I don't go through with this."  
  
"Partner?" She raised an eyebrow enquiringly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a cop."  
  
"Is he hot?"  
  
"Like a ten dollar Rolex." She replied instantly thinking of Trent. "What about you? What's the dare?"  
  
"Well Miss Elegance over there thinks that I need to be sweeter and that I'm ashamed of my body and should show it off more. I told her to take her concern and shove it. She in turn dared me to make it to the interview segment of this stupid pageant. I wouldn't even be here today but she dragged me. She's LUCKY I didn't RUN HER OVER with my BIG RED TRUCK!" She said, making sure her best friend heard her. Angie just smiled rolling her eyes. She was used to Tremaine's temper tantrums.  
  
"You brought the fire truck?" Miranda asked incredulously. She would have never gotten to take the squad car. Tremaine laughed.  
  
"No. I drive a red Chevy Blazer. You can say I'm married to my work. That's why I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS" She threw at her friend.  
  
"So leave." It seemed simple enough to Miranda, unfortunately Lizzie and Angie weren't getting along so well by chance.  
  
"Can't. Ice Queen over there will force me to go out with her obnoxious cousin next week if I don't. The deal was that I have to actually make it into the interview room. She knows me too well."  
  
"I feel you pain. And believe me I do. I've been in that situation many a time before with the blonde Pipi Longstocking talking to the Ice Queen." With that comment they both let out a hoot of laughter. They looked up as their friends did the same thing. Both pairs had the same expressions on their faces. What were THEY laughing about? They all narrowed their eyes in suspicion.  
  
At that exact moment an obviously gay man came out of a room and called Tremaine's name.  
  
"Good luck!" Angie called out.  
  
"Tell it to the Marines." Was the caustic reply she received. After about ten minutes Tremaine exited the room shouting.  
  
"OH YEAH?! WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO ENTER YOUR STUPID PAGEANT ANYWAY!!!"  
  
"Tremaine! What did you say in there!?!" Angie looked frantic.  
  
"I just told them a few things about their mothers that they didn't know before." She snorted with laughter at the memory of their reactions to her choice language. She shoved open the exit door and then turned to Miranda with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT MIRANDA. RID YOURSELF OF ALL EVIL FORCES!" With that she walked out with a flustered Angie running to catch up before she drove off without her. Miranda shook her head laughing. She really liked that girl. She had attitude. Just then the gay guy called her name. 


	4. Ring Ring

Miranda reclined in her chair and casually crossed her feet up on her desk. That was the good thing about working in the police department. They weren't big on office etiquette. The bad thing.you had to put up with clowns like Trent Anderson. She reassembled the gun she was cleaning and aimed it at his head. It was so easy but she would never get away with it. She WAS in a police station. They would arrest her before she could reach the door besides too many witnesses. Trent saw her aiming at his head and laughed.  
  
"You can stop daydreaming about shooting me Sanchez." He walked up to her and tilted the .38 away. "I know its not loaded sweetheart." With that he winked amongst the uproar form their fellow officers. They had been laughing at everything he said so far for the morning. She was just about to tell him that he wasn't even worth the thought as far as she was concerned when the phone rang.  
  
"Precinct 57. Sanchez." She barked into the phone.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez?" and before she could affirm. "HI! I'm from the Miss California Pageant Company." The woman said waaaaay too sunnily. Miranda had had enough of these people and their phone calls last night.  
  
They had called her house just as she was entering the door with big congratulations. SHE had viciously told them that they had the wrong number hoping that they would never call back but she was so naïve. These people were like the freaking energizer bunny they kept calling and calling and calling until they gave up right? WRONG! They simply called Lizzie instead who put her number as the second contact number on the form. Lizzie had then called her screaming with excitement about how it was so amazing, spectacular wonderful brilliant until Miranda got tired of her exaggerated adjectives and told her that Gordo was back in town. That shut her up quickly enough.  
  
Miranda knew that her two best friends were still in love with each other. It was as clear as ever. She also knew that Lizzie regretted the day she broke with him their senior year in high school. Lizzie had been too afraid of her strong emotions saying that she was too young to fall so deeply in love and that it would only lead to heartbreak later down the road. It broke his heart right then. It broke hers too. They didn't speak for three years after that until he transferred to UCLA his junior year. Problem. He transferred with his girlfriend. Well his ex now anyway. Lizzie had cried for days. She was positive that he had spent his time in NYU missing her just as much as she had missed him. It was only now, a year and a half out of college that she could bear to look at him. The years had taught her that she wasn't too young to fall that deeply in love and she had made up her mind when he went on this last trip. She was going to win him back.  
  
With this successful diversion of conversation Miranda went to bed a happy woman. She woke as one too that is until she reached the station and was greeted by Trent holding the papers on a page that was headed "Meet Miss California Hopefuls". To he utmost mortification there wore pictures of all the delegates in swimwear... including herself.  
  
Trent had spent the rest of the morning impersonating how she would act as a delegate.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez, this is YOUR QUESTION!" He boomed in a pseudo announcer voice. "If you had one wish what would it be?" He now switched to impersonate Miranda " I would wish for the eradication of the FILTHY ANIMALS CALLED MEN who prowl the street and get me so mad. No scratch that I wish for woman domination of the earth which in turn would lead to." He dropped into pageant voice "World Peace." There is an uproar in the station as the other officers clearly appreciate his efforts. Feeling encouraged Trent continues. "Can you imagine Graceless over there acting as Gracie- Lou?" Wait a minute. How did he know that 'Miss Congeniality' pseudonym? Of course the fact that he did, didn't matter to the other guys. They were too busy laughing as he demonstrated her modeling a bikini in 5" heels and complaining about a wedgie only to realize that it was a thong.  
  
Miranda watched all this with a detached expression on her face. Even though she had never wanted to enter the pageant she had expected support from her peers. They were a close group and the guys were especially brotherly towards the four women that were a part of the squad. Instead they laughed at her. That hurt. She didn't know if the reason it did was more because they had laughed or that the person she trusted with her life on a daily basis had instigated it. She had thought that since she paid so little attention to her appearance that they would understand that this was a delicate subject for her but they hadn't. MEN! They never realized the obvious. They were only useful to look at. And they were a good-looking bunch. Especially Trent.  
  
Trent was 6'2" and BUILT! He was of mixed decent, his mother was Puerto Rican mixed with Caucasian and his father was black. She had to admit that he got the best of all races.. The first time she saw him she remembered a show that she was hooked on as a teen, "One on One". He looked exactly like Arnaz, the HOTTTT guy friend on the show, cornrows included. Although it wasn't a requirement to cut your hair to join the police force anymore many people were still surprised to see cornrows on an officer. That was on reason that women did a double take and followed him with their eyes wherever he went. The other was obviously his immense fineness.  
  
"MISS SANCHEZ!" The woman on the other end of the phone yelled and Miranda was brought back to reality, embarrassed. She had just been staring at Trent. She hoped that nobody noticed as she returned her attention to the phone.  
  
"Yeah I'm here. By the way, how did you guys get this number?"  
  
"Your friend Miss McGuire gave it to us last night." Figures. "I was saying Miss Sanchez, that you would have to take four months off your job starting a two weeks from now. It's a standard request for all the delegates. You will be in training for the pageants during these months. We have a standard to maintain here at the Pageant Company." Miranda promptly hung up the phone. This.. This... BULLSHIT had gone on FAR too long. Take time off?!? RIDICULOUS! They were insane!  
  
She picked up her car keys off the desk and stormed off. To hell with everybody! As soon as she left the guys stopped joking and got down to business.  
  
"Nice going Anderson. How did you know that she would storm off if we made fun of her?" Jake Porter asked.  
  
"If it's one woman I know guys its Sanchez." He didn't notice the smirk and knowing looks that passed through the other guys as he said this. There was an office pool on how long it would take the two to hook up.  
  
"Ok, You know she won't be gone long guys so let's start planning her see ya later surprise!!!" 


	5. Tinkerbell cast a spell

Hi Guys, I made a few silly mistakes in chapter 4 but I fixed it so if you read chapter 4 b4 I uploaded this 1 well I suggest you read it over. If not, ignore this and enjoy! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW. I'm not sure if anyone is reading this so reassure me will ya? Cuz I have some other stories that I can work on instead of wasting time with one that nobody reads. I could just stop writing this. But I don't want to cuz I really like this story so tell me if you do too. Luv y'all. CHASE  
  
One week and six days after the fateful phone call Miranda's car absolutely refused to start. She just got a tune-up this was ridiculous. Maybe Jay was still inside. Jay was the officer/mechanic attached to the station. He not only fixed the squad cars when they were down but he also examined vehicles when they were involved in accidents or whenever they were rigged in homicide investigations. If anyone knew how to work with cars it was him. She went in search of him.  
  
He did not, however have any good news for her. It appears as if her battery was dead. Totally dead, as in Jumper cables probably wouldn't work. What was that?... The battery was brand new? No matter it was still dead. His suggestion was to get a ride home..Nope he couldn't drop her as he was working a double shift tonight. Oh look there's Trent. Maybe he could drop her.  
  
She looked up as Jay spotted him. Great. She hadn't spoken to him much after the teasing. He still had no idea how much he had hurt her. I t wasn't bad enough that she had to spend the better half of ten hours in his constant company but now she had to endure the drive to her house even if it was only fifteen minutes. She trudged up to him.  
  
"My car is down. I need a ride." He tried to hide his smile at her rudeness.  
  
"Then ask nicely." She shot him a murderous look and he thought it better to not pursue the matter. "Ok hop in."  
  
They drove in silence the only sound coming from his CD player, the mellow sounds of India. Arie, her very first CD and Miranda's favorite. She didn't even know he liked soul music. She didn't comment on it though. As he pulled up to her building he turned to look at her. She tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Cut the crap Anderson, open the door."  
  
"Wait, I wanna talk to you first." She realized that he wouldn't release her unless she gave in so she sighed and leaned back into the cream, leather interior. Come to think of it she didn't mind so much. this was a pretty nice car. He interrupted her thoughts. "You're leaving for four months tomorrow." He stopped. She was irritated. THAT was his big speech?  
  
"No shit Sherlock." He laughed. Leave it to Miranda to speak her mind.  
  
"There's more. I just think that we should probably do something to celebrate. Say tonight. Maybe I can pick you up at seven thirty?" HUH? Where did that come from? He read the confusion on her face. "C'mon Sanchez it doesn't have to be a date just two partners hanging out, but dress fancy." With that he unlocked the door and let her out in a daze. He was crazy it had to be. She shook her head. Trent just asked her out? NAH. She must have dreamt it. Bad sub-conscience.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Later that night, as she settled into a TV marathon of I Love Lucy, her doorbell rang. Strange, Lizzie never rang. She had forgotten all about Trent's itinerary for the evening. The bell rang twice again.  
  
" JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR WILL YA!" She was way too comfortable to leave the recliner and Lizzie knew her way around.  
  
"Do you always invite men into your house without checking to see who first?" The deep warm voice wafted over to her. She looked up stunned to see Trent in a dark gray suit and silver shirt and tie. Her insides turned summersaults and she was pretty sure she was drooling. "Didn't I say to dress fancy?" She looked down at her own attire. She was in a light blue tank top and a pair of jogging shorts, standard sleepwear for her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sanchez!" He said in an exasperated groan. "I told you, I'm taking you out no go get dressed will ya? We have reservations for eight thirty." He was serious that afternoon. Well.. .She didn't have anything better to do.. She might as well. She sighed and got off her chair and walked into the bedroom and adjoining bathroom, giving Trent free reign to snoop. He had been there only once before when she had first moved in. All the guys had pitched in to help her move. She had decorated the place really nice. Not really girly but in baby blues and yellows sponged all over the walls and complimentary paintings. He looked at the photos on the space saver. Mostly or her and her two best friends. There was one when she was alone though. It hung on the wall just above. She was sitting in a field with her knees up to her chin, her head tilted to the side. He took it down to further inspect it. She had her hair in curls and one had fallen into eyes. She had an unearthly glow, almost angelic and so very beautiful.  
  
"Are you planning to rearrange my pictures or can we go now." He jumped and turned around to see her staring at him suspiciously. She was stunning in a sky blue strapless dress that reached just below her knee. There were beads of blue glass forming a fringe around her calves. They jingled slightly when she walked and he thought of the fairy Tinkerbell from Peter Pan.  
  
They left the building making small talk about arrests and continued doing so on their drive to whichever restaurant he had chosen. When she asked him which restaurant, however her refused to tell her. She insisted on knowing, annoying him in the process.  
  
"SANCHEZ! No offence but shut up! Jeez, most chicks would be checking out themselves in the rearview mirror or something. Why can't you act like a woman for once." She stared at him through narrowed eyes and through the corner of his own he could see her growing anger.  
  
"Oh so now I'm not a woman?"  
  
"I didn't say that." She ignored him.  
  
"Just because I don't match up to your chauvinistic expectations I'm not a WOMAN!? Stop the car." By this time he was as angry and frustrated as she was and therefore granted her wish. He even voluntarily unlocked the door this time. "You know what Trent Anderson, you are an asshole and don't you ever forget it." She jumped out and slammed the door. It was only then she realized just how angry she really was. For what?! He jumped out after her.  
  
"Sanchez, get back here!" He called. She only walked faster. He had to run to meet up to her. " What is your problem woman?!"  
  
" Oh, I'm a woman now am I?" She kept on walking  
  
"Yes! For crying out loud! You're a woman! You're a woman! YOU'RE A WOMAN!!!" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. It never occurred to him to let go. It was as if something changed the instant he touched her. His face inched closer to hers as if pulled by a magnet. He got closer and closer, all the while thinking 'What am I doing?' She had the same confused look on her face but was also unable to stop the magic that drew them closer. Just then someone bumped into Trent, breaking the spell. Trent coughed nervously.  
  
"We better get back to the car. We're late." Miranda followed him silently not daring to speak. The tension in the car now was definitely thick as they continued their journey to the restaurant desperately trying to ignore the other. Their furtive glances, however, testified to a losing battle. They pulled up to the exclusive Bon Appetit restaurant. Miranda was surprised and horrified. She hadn't brought enough money to pay for a meal here. Oh well, that's what credit cards are for. She didn't miss the opportunity to scold him, however.  
  
"You could have told me we were coming here. I would have brought more mo-"  
  
" SURPRISE!!!!!" 


	6. Ready For Love

Hello humans, aliens and otherwise (that's a phrase I say all the time, don't worry my friends don't get it either) I know I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy, my senior prom was Tuesday night and I had a whole lot of things to take care of before that and well. I spent yesterday catching up on sleep. Today, however I'm all yours. I had an interesting review for the last chapter and at first I was FURIOUS but I thought it over and now I'm not, you gave your honest opinion and I appreciate that. I just wanted to say though that I do write for my own enjoyment but Lizzie McGuire fanfics are different. I could write out this whole thing and never post it and that will be for my enjoyment. I ask for reviews because I am truly curious of people's views on these stories. I have a lot of work to do and I was honestly wondering if anyone wanted the story continued or if I could be better utilizing my time for everyone's benefit. Now back to tha story.  
  
To say Miranda was stunned would be the understatement of the year. She  
stood in the doorway of the extremely elegant restaurant and stared  
dumbfounded at her friends all dressed up to the nines. How on earth did  
they manage to pull this off? She looked around at the familiar faces  
completely amazed. She was brought back to the reality with a voice in  
her ear.  
  
"I would say that if you don't close your mouth you would catch flies but  
I'm sure there aren't any in this restaurant." She looked up Trent who  
was still at her side. He had brought her here because of the party.  
Nothing else. The recognition of this sent a pang of disappointment  
through her. She was surprised and happy at what her friends had done for  
her but in the back of her mind she was actually looking forward to an  
evening with Trent. To know that he had no such intentions.. She shook  
the thought out of her head and smiled at everyone in the room.  
  
"How did you guys ever plan this?" She was genuinely curious to know. She  
hadn't noticed anything different in the office to allude to this little  
surprise.  
  
"Well..." Jay started " We started planning it the day you got that phone  
call from the pageant company. We had already figured out that you would  
probably have to take time off. I rigged your car when you were out on  
patrol today and we fixed it so that you would be forced to bum a ride  
home with Trent."  
  
"So you only asked me out to get me here tonight." She turned to Trent  
who had a self-satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah.. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. This is spectacular you guys." she said a little too  
quickly. She looked up and saw Lizzie staring at her intently. She broke  
the gaze and smiled at the rest of people. If anyone could see through  
her it was Lizzie and she did not need an interrogation. Unfortunately  
she was about to get one.  
  
Lizzie crossed the pace between them and brought Miranda into an embrace.  
While she hugged her she whispered into her ear " What happened between  
you and Trent?" Miranda tried desperately to feign innocence but was cut  
short by Lizzie blank stare that told her that she wasn't buying any  
excuses. " I know something happened Miranda Isabella Sanchez so don't  
tell me otherwise. You could cut the tension between you two with a  
knife." As she said this she led Miranda over to a table in the corner of  
the restaurant so that they could talk in private.  
  
Miranda, meanwhile reminisced about the almost kissed that she had shared  
with Trent and turned beet red. She hoped that he did not realize that  
she was attracted to him. That would be incredibly embarrassing. She took  
a deep breath and told Lizzie everything about the events of that evening  
including her feelings.  
  
"We almost kissed Lizzie, I mean for real. I actually WANTED him to kiss  
the living daylight out of me. I wanted him to bring me to a restaurant  
exactly like this but well... just the two of us y'know? I wanted him to  
stare at me and tell me that I was the most beautiful woman in the world  
and that I would be representing USA in the Miss Universe pageant.. AND  
WIN!!! I wanted. jeez I don't know what I wanted. He didn't really want  
to take me out. He did it cuz he felt like he had to. I'm sure he won't  
even miss me when I-"  
  
"HEY SANCHEZ! It's illegal in California to hide out in the corner of a  
party when you're the guest of honor. Now as an officer of the law I'm  
warning you that if you don't come out with your hands up right this  
minute I'll have to arrest you." Miranda looked up smiling at the person  
who had interrupted her conversation with Lizzie. Max Jamieson was one of  
her best friends on the force. They had gone on a few dates when she had  
just entered the force but had realized that what they felt for each  
other was endearment not passion and had decided to be friends. He was  
what she called her 'cuddles' whenever she needed a sympathetic ear and a  
hug he was always there.  
  
"Okay Maxwell Caulfied Jamieson. What do you have in store for me  
tonight?" He winced at the sound of his whole name as Miranda knew he  
would. His mother was totally obsessed with the star of the movie 'Grease  
2' and had named her only son after him.  
  
What Max had in store was an evening of pigging out and dancing. She had  
one glass of white wine only however as she had no intentions of  
suffering through a hangover on her last day as a police officer for four  
months. Trent, however, had no such inhibitions. By midnight he was what  
she called 'pleasantly schnockered'. She rolled her eyes as he tried to  
pour the water from the vase on the table into his glass. He should go  
home. She should drop him. Almost all the others had left for home  
anyway, including Lizzie.  
  
"Come on Anderson, time to go home." She grabbed his arm and helped him  
up. Somehow she got him in the car and put on his seatbelt. She turned on  
the CD player and smooth voice of India. Arie wafted through. This was  
obviously one of his favorite CDs. She leaned back and listened intently  
to the lyrics and stole a glance at the man sleeping in the seat next to  
her  
  
I am ready for love, why are you hiding from me  
  
I'd quickly give my freedom to be held in your captivity  
  
I am ready for love, all of the joy and the pain  
  
And all the time that it takes just to stay in your good grace  
  
Lately I've been thinking maybe you're not ready for me  
  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
  
They say watch what you ask for cuz you might receive  
  
But if you ask me tomorrow I'll say the same thing  
  
I am ready for love, would you please lend me your ear  
  
I promise I won't complain, I just need you to acknowledge I am here  
  
If you give me half a chance I'll prove this to you  
  
I will be patient, kind, faithful and true  
  
To a man who loves music, a man who loves art  
  
Respects the spirit world and thinks with his heart  
  
I am ready for love, if you'll take me in your hands  
  
I will learn what you teach and do the best that I can  
  
I am ready for love, here with an offering of  
  
My voice my eyes, my soul, my mind  
  
Tell what is enough, to prove I am ready for love.  
  
I am ready  
  
Miranda programmed the CD player to play the song over and over. It  
suited her mood at the moment. Truthful, simple and filled with longing.  
She hoped she didn't make his CD skip. During the fifth repetition she  
arrived at his house. It was weird that a single guy lived in such a huge  
house alone. Most people she knew weren't even considering buying a house  
at 24 but then again Trent wasn't most people. At that moment thought she  
was glad that she didn't have to carry him up any stairs or in an  
elevator. She fished in his pocket and took out his keys.  
  
"Anderson, wake up. You're home" He obliged her but was still very drunk.  
She helped him out the car and then over to the grass where he promptly  
threw up. When he was finished he looked up at her with a glazed smile.  
  
"Sanchez, you're goooorgeous you know that? I mean really reaalllyy  
really reallyreally HOT!" He staggered as he slurred out his words and  
Miranda reached to grab him before he fell.  
  
"Sure. whatever Anderson, lets get you into bed."  
  
"Promise?" She looked at him stunned and then realized that that was the  
alcohol talking then too. She managed to get him to the couch where she  
took off his shoes and his shirt and threw a blanket over him. He didn't  
protest.  
  
She then called a cab to come pick her up. When it had arrived she  
looked back at him from the door, then on impulse walked back over to the  
sleeping figure and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Sweet Dreams Trent." She whispered as she stood up and then let herself  
out leaving his keys on an end table by the door before she locked it. 


	7. We take care of our own

Hola todo el mundo. Como estan ustedes hoy? I'm taking this opportunity to thank Tiff for all her wonderful support. She has reviewed repeatedly and is so sweet. Thanks!!!  
  
My cousin from New York is visiting me right now and he's being a pain in the ass. But it's a pain in the ass that I've been waiting all year to get. Back to tha story (there's gonna be a little dirty talk in this chapter, all in a day of off color office humor). Ok and sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really really busy. This is the first thing I have written in weeks but tom make up for that I'm giving you a REALLY long chapter.  
  
The next day Trent reached to work predictably late with a pair of sunglasses on. What wasn't so predictable was the pink Victoria's Secret shopping bag that he carried with him. The guys had a field day with that.  
  
"Hey TRENTINA, did a little shopping before we came here did we? What we got there. a little lingerie for later?" Jamieson howled.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl? Or should I say guy?" Was Jay's addition.  
  
"You could have warned us Trent we would have showed off a little more in the urinals if we knew you liked it." Mike Johnson, the biggest and baddest of the force added this. Miranda, who was keeping a steady poker face let out a snort of stifled laughter at this one. Trent shot her a look she could not comprehend. There was a strange glint in his eyes as he walked over to her desk.  
  
"Actually guys this lace bra and crotchless thong panty set is for Sanchez. I just figured that she would need to bribe the judges in order to win and since she's a cop too I know her salary isn't big enough. Besides I'm guessing she doesn't own a decent pair of bribe or blackmail panties." With this outrageous speech he plops the bag down in front of her pale, astounded face. She shoves her hand in the bag quickly to find, not tiny wisps of lace but a box labeled 'Victoria's Secret Signature Scents- Halo'. Miranda was absolutely taken aback. She loved this perfume it was one of her favorites although she didn't wear perfume often. How could he possibly have known? She gazed up at him with this question in her eyes.  
  
"Trent, why are you giving me this?"  
  
"What you don't like Halo? I thought you loved it."  
  
"I do but how do you know that?"  
  
"It's simple. On most the very few occasions that you have actually worn perfume in my presence, except for last night that is, you've worn this so its only natural for me to assume that you would like it enough for it to be the perfect farewell gift." He lowered his face to hers and his voice also dropped to a near whisper. "Besides I wanted to get you something special today to thank you for tucking me in last night, kiss included. And by the way I did have sweet dreams last night. The sweetest ever." He didn't move but continued to stare deep into her eyes, much to the amusement of the rest of the force when the door burst open to reveal a camera crew.  
  
"Ok Miranda, I put my job on the line to get you this interview. Let's get this show on the road." Lizzie marched into the station with an entourage confusing everyone.  
  
"What the- "Trent began before Miranda cut in.  
  
"Lizzie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you? I'm here to interview you for the news tonight."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Oh but I am grasshopper." Lizzie stifled when she saw the murderous look on Miranda's face. " C'mon 'Randa, publicity is good before the pageant, if people see you before they would be able to relate to you more than the others, including the judges. Besides this will be a great story for me: LA's finest one of California's finest women." Doesn't that sound good? And you could persuade the whole public that female cops could be feminine too." There was a resounding snort of laughter from all the other police officers on hearing Lizzie's last comments. Miranda and feminine still didn't mesh with them.  
  
"Ok fine Lizzie, I'll do it." With this she cast an evil look to her co- workers, letting them know that their attempts to hide their laughter was futile.  
  
"GREAT! I knew you wouldn't let me down. LET'S GO GUYS!" She yelled to the camera crew. After a few minutes of setting up, they were ready to shoot. Lizzie grabbed her microphone and started to ask questions. " So Miss Sanchez, how did you get involved in this competition?"  
  
"I was forced to do it by an evil friend." Miranda smiled to herself. Just because she had agreed to do the interview didn't mean that she couldn't make life difficult for Lizzie.  
  
"You mean that a sweet and considerate friend who realized your potential encouraged you to sign up right?" Lizzie said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nope, I mean an evil friend forced me to." She smiled innocently into the camera. Lizzie let out a sigh. She should have known that Miranda agreed to do the interview too easily. This was going to be a long interview.  
  
"So what does it feel like having to assert one's femininity in such a blatantly masculine workplace?"  
  
"I usually don't assert my femininity. I like being one of the guys." Miranda saw Lizzie getting flustered. Good. "Besides, being feminine is HIGHLY overrated anyway." Lizzie paled and her eyes were as wide as saucers  
  
"OK! CUT" Lizzie barked to the camera crew. Thank God it wasn't a live broadcast. She would have been job hunting. She turned to her best friend "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Are you purposely trying to sabotage this interview?!!!! Wait, of course you are. Why Miranda? WHY!!!?"  
  
"Cuz I don't have time for this Lizzie. This is my last day doing what I love for four months. Do you get that McGuire? On my last day as a police officer for a while I would like to be doing police work not some STUPID INTERVIEW!!!"  
  
"IT IS NOT STUPID!" The other looked on as the two friends squared off. " You think you're so much better than me don't you Miranda? I'm sick and tired of hearing about how much your job contributes to the society. Unlike my 'dress up Barbie' work huh? Is that it? God forbid that you even try to be feminine because that's to shallow when there are crooks to catch and butts to kick! Oh No! That would be way below the Sanchez level of SELF- IMPORTANCE!!!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! Lizzie you're being ridiculous."  
  
"Oh so now not only is my job stupid but my feelings too?"  
  
"I'm looking for Officer Sanchez." Everybody looked up surprised. They were all so caught up in the verbal sparring that they hadn't noticed the newcomer until he spoke.  
  
"WHAT!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"You Sanchez?" He questioned, approaching her as he did.  
  
"What's it to you?" Miranda was definitely not in a mood to be polite.  
  
" My name is Richard Hernandez and thanks to you my brother is going to spend the next 50 years in a maximum security prison. You know what they do to guys in prison?"  
  
"Yeah I do and let me tell you something. HE DESERVED IT!!! Who the hell is your brother anyway?"  
  
"RICARDO HERNANDEZ!!! You can't even remember him can you? You would think that after you kick a guy in the balls and then testify at his preliminary hearing that you would. But have no fear puta. I'm gonna make sure you remember him. Me and the rest of the Silver Scorpions, cuz we take care of our own." He turned and walked to the entrance of the door. "Have a nice life Miss Sanchez. However short it may be." Everyone looks around as if coming out of a daze. Everyone except Lizzie's cameraman, who had caught everything on film. He walks over to Lizzie now.  
  
"McGuire, you feel like getting a promotion?"  
  
"Huh?" Was her response.  
  
"I just got that whole thing on film. We have two hours to edit it, give you a voice over and get it on the 12 o'clock news. This is a BIG STORY McGuire. Huge."  
  
"THIS is my BEST FRIEND Collins and her life was just threatened. We can't turn in that tape."  
  
~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~  
  
TWO HOURS LATER The blond woman stared out at Miranda from the TV screen at the station.  
  
"And now for our top story, a TV6 CBN , exclusive. Miss California contestant, Miranda Sanchez, was threatened just two hours ago by the twin brother of a man she arrested just two weeks before her pageant interview." The TV screen switched to the earlier events. Miranda was glaring angrily at Lizzie when Hernandez had just arrived  
  
It seems that at approximately 10 o'clock this morning Richard Hernandez walked into Precinct 57 today and verbally accosted Sanchez about his brother who has received a 50 year prison term for rape and robbery." A mug shot of Ricardo Hernandez now appeared and Miranda realized that he was the man she kicked in the groin on the day that Lizzie told her about the interview. Obviously they were paternal twins. They looked nothing alike.  
  
"Miss Sanchez was told to "Have a nice life. however short it may be.", as well as she was warned that members of the infamous Silver Scorpions gang took care of their own. The man was then allowed to leave the station, full of officers on duty, without being arrested." All the officers were shown staring dumbfounded at the retreating figure. It made them all look like idiots.  
  
"TV6 news was not able to attain a statement from the pageant company up to news time." The news went to break and Paula Masterson turned to the makeup artist that walked on to the set. "Can you believe that McGuire just basically handed me a promotion to junior editor? She's lucky if she doesn't lose her job for that. Oh well that's not my problem. She was sickly sweet anyway. I mean who cares if its your best friend. It's the story of the year that's what it is."  
  
~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~  
  
BACK AT THE STATION  
  
Miranda winced as the woman's screeching pierced through the phone line.  
  
"MISS SANCHEZ! I do not think that you are giving this predicament the gravity it warrants. This not only poses a threat to your security but that of every contestant in the process. I shall like a meeting with your superiors immediately. Is this phone equipped with a speaker?" Miranda rolled her eyes. She longed to say no, that this was the only luxury in the force and that they usually communicated with paper cups and string so that they had not heard of the 20yr old technology of a speakerphone. Oh how she long to put this imposing drama queen in her place, but she didn't. Instead she just said yes and after switching the call to the captain's line, switched on the speakerphone.  
  
"Captain Grant, I hope you can impress upon Miss Sanchez, the need for increased security and since I do believe it is the fault of your station that this madman is running around I think that you need to provide the pageant company with extra security." It was obvious that Lisa Montgomery was accustomed to getting her way. She did not however expect to contend with Patrick Grant.  
  
"M'am, I understand your concern but it is simply impossible for officers to provide extra security to the pageant. We do have regular assignments to take care of."  
  
"No sir I don't think you understand, this IS your job. A letter from the mayor requesting a personal escort for Miss Sanchez, as well as another officer for the rest of delegates shall be arriving on your desk in the morning. Now don't let me take up too much of your time..Good evening Captain Grant. Patrick Grant stared at the phone as if it was possessed. That woman was impossible to deal with. He heaved a great sigh and lifted his eyes to Miranda. She had more spunk than all the other officers on the squad and he loved her like a daughter. He had wanted to offer her special protection but was afraid that accusations of favoritism would have arisen. He was relieved to be obligated to do so now but furious at this domineering woman for forcing his hand. Oh well, there was only one thing to do. He opened his mouth to speak  
  
"Sir I absolutely refuse to have a bodyguard like some stupid pop star." Miranda always beat him to it.  
  
"Sanchez, you have no choice so just grit your teeth and bear it."  
  
"Sir this is RIDICULOUS. I can take care of myself."  
  
"SANCHEZ. I just told you that you have no choice."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts these are your orders. From tomorrow Anderson will be your personal escort." 


	8. Dance Fever

Hi everybody. I'm being delinquent with my updates. I'm sorry but bear with me I have some great ideas for this story. Thanks for the reviews. My cousin is gone. WAAAAH!!!! I'm gonna miss the bugger even thought he did throw ice down my bra. Life shall return to normalcy though (hopefully ( ) Anywho back 2 da story. Once again sorry for the lousy updating. I'll do better I pwomise.  
  
@}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}- @}-  
  
"Ladies you are about to go through the most rigorous training that you could ever imagine in your life." Miranda snorted in disdain. Obviously Lisa Montgomery did not go through training for the police force. If she did she would not be saying such crap. All the other Barbie dolls [ which is what she affectionately called the other contestants ] were listening to her almost reverently. What a bunch of losers. Well a bunch of good-looking losers anyway. She could not deny that these were some of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life. Trent , who was sitting directly behind her, was in his element. He had already gotten the phone numbers of two of the contestants and was currently working on obtaining another. Just at that moment she saw him. She gave him a small wave and turned back to listen to Lisa's droning on the process of 'being truly beautiful'. As soon as she was over Miranda ran over to Gordo.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have some new and exciting job to do?"  
  
"Yup, this is it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This. The Miss California Pageant. Haven't you heard? The preparation for the pageant is going to be broadcasted weekly for the people of California to get to know their delegates better. You're gonna be a reality tv star. And guess who's the director. And I do mean director. No assitant in front of that title."  
  
"Gordo, that's amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, people just naturally jump to offer you jobs after you work with Stephen Speilberg."  
  
"So why are you just telling me this now?" With this Gordo leaned in as if what he was about to say was of the utmost importance and secrecy. Their foreheads touched and anyone who didn't know better would think that they were kissing.  
  
"You see I was trying to do something called surprise you. Did it work?" Miranda smiled. Gordo had always been like a brother to her but over recent years they were even closer. Now he was like her twin. She even called him brother on occasions. This was one of them.  
  
"Yeah , you did. It's good to see a familiar face. Especially if it's your brother." With this Gordo gave her one last hug before he was ushered away to a meeting with the impossible Mrs. Montgomery. After he was gone Trent, who was looking intently at Miranda for the past few minutes walked up to her.  
  
"Yo Sanchez. Who was that short dude you were talking to just now?" Miranda shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. Why was he so interested?  
  
"Why are you so interested?" Well Miranda was never known to keep anything to herself. If she wanted to know, she asked. Plain and simple. Trent on the other hand wasn't that simple.  
  
"I just wanted to know. Is that a crime officer? Besides, if I have to protect you I have to know who you associate with."  
  
"Cut the crap Anderson. No need to get jealous." She joked. Little did she know that she hit the nail right on the head.  
  
Just then a pageant assistant made an announcement for all the delegates to queue up for their weekly timetable. Miranda joined the back of the line, only to be pushed back even further by another woman squeezing in front of her.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT!" She shouted to the petite blonde with humungous breasts. The woman turned around and looked Miranda over slowly before replying.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in the line. I thought you came here to support a friend or got lost or something." Miranda rolled her eyes. Perfect. Not only was she actually participating in the bimbo parade but she had to do so with someone who was obviously a cloned Kate Saunders.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that your assumptions were wrong. I'm Miranda Sanchez and you are?" Mother would have been proud. She was being civil.  
  
"I'M Jessica Moore, California's next representative for the Miss USA pageant." Ok THAT was too much.  
  
"You know what you-"  
  
"SANCHEZ , problems?" Trent could see that this oh so sexy woman was driving Miranda up a wall and he decided to intervene.  
  
"Now how could anyone have problems with such a fine specimen of manhood around?" Jessica questioned "You two aren't seeing each other are you?" Miranda quickly shook her head sideways. "No? In that case are you doing anything tonight Mr. I'm sorry I didn't get your name" So she's a bitch AND a slut Miranda thought while wondering what Trent's response would be. In the back of her consciousness she heard a voice screaming 'Please say you can't' but she quickly ignored it. After all, she had no claims on Trent. She watched him smile slowly and lick his lips. An action that turned her insides to jelly every time. This time however her heart sank. He was going to say yes.  
  
" Sorry but I promised Miranda here that we'd hang out tonight. Just the two of us. We're partners you know. Cops. I will however take a rain check." He looked over at Miranda who quickly averted her gaze to the ground. "By the way, the name's Trent." By this time they were at the front of the line and Miranda quickly grabbed her schedule from the girl behind the desk. She examined it closely. The first thing on the agenda was choreography for the opening dance. She felt her skin tingle with anticipation. She loved to dance. She felt so alive and sensual, as if she was in control of everything. She couldn't wait.  
  
Obviously some of the others could however. She heard assorted groans coming form the other contestants along with sporadic comments about hating dances. Jessica outdid them all, however by exclaiming loudly that she was there to look beautiful and that she did not get a manicure and pedicure the day before to ruin her nails with impossible dance steps. When the choreographer arrived two minutes later Miranda was the only one who offered him a genuine smile. The others smiled but it was the obviously fake ones that seemed tailor made for beauty pageants. Miranda was convinced there was a school that taught those things.  
  
One hour later they were all still hard at work trying to perfect the first sets of dance steps. Gordo had just come out of his meeting and ahd decided to shoot some scenes of the girls practicing when he spotted Trent sitting in a corner also looking at the proceedings. After giving the cameraman instructions he walked over to him. So this was the guy that Miranda was secretly crushing on. His eyes narrowed. She could do better. Then again he knew that his view was biased and that he would always think she could do better. He was after all her brother. He smiled tenderly at the thought. He loved when she called him her brother. Because they were both only children they had to cling to each other for sibling privileges. With Lizzie it was different because she already had a brother. Lizzie. He still loved her so very much. He could see her beautiful face in front him now. He accidentally bumped into a chair, earning a dirty look, from the choreographer, a few sniggers form some of the other delegates, a knowing smile from Miranda and last but not least a raised eyebrow from Trent.  
  
"Hey" Gordo offered as he sat next to him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I'm Gordo."  
  
"Trent."  
  
"Sooo. How do you like the new assignment?" Trent was slightly annoyed. Why was this guy talking to him? Obviously he had a thing going with Sanchez. They were after all practically all over each other that morning. Why didn't he just shut up and leave him alone? Wait... what did he say his name was? Ohhhhhhhhh. Reality finaly dawned on Trent that this was not the object of Miranda's affection but the best friend who was in love with the other best friend. Now he felt friendly.  
  
"It's cool man. I mean who wouldn't like working around a room full of beautiful ladies?"  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I haven't met any of the other delegates but Miranda though. Have you?" Gordo chose his words carefully. He finally decided what he wanted out of this conversation. He was going to figure out if Trent liked Miranda back.  
  
"I've met a few. They seem nice."  
  
"What do you think Miranda's chances are?" At that moment, the topic of conversation executed a graceful spin her hair going through he motion long after her body was finished and finally caressing her cheeks which shone with exhilaration. Trent was transfixed, not even hearing Gordo's question. She looked so absolutely beautiful, like the hunter goddess Diana, totally in command and loving it. Gordo looks over at him and then to the stage where Miranda was still glowing with both sweat and joy, and smiled. His question was answered and mission accomplished. He leaned back in his chair and they watched Miranda sparkle through the rest of the rehearsal in silence. 


End file.
